London's Story
by Motherlode1
Summary: Hermione Granger. Seorang aktris yang sangat terkenal. Karirnya melambung tinggi saat memerankan 'Harry Potter'. Dan semakin terkenal saat bekerja sama dengan teman lamanya. Draco Malfoy. Bad summary. I know. So, R&R please?


London's Story

* * *

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling.

Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger.

Rated : M

A/N : Hai :D *cengar-cengir*. Ini fic pertama saya loh#gaknanya#abaikan. Dan tentunya saya juga masih Author baru. So, maaf kalau ada kesalahan2, typo (s), OOC dan kesalahan lainnya. Happy reading..

**Prolog**

Hermione Granger. Adalah seorang aktris London yang sangat terkenal. Perempuan berambut ikal ini memiliki paras yang cantik dan kulit yang mulis nan putih. Ia dipuja-puja dan didambakan oleh setiap pria se- Britania Raya. Kecantikannya membuat ia berada di urutan pertama dalam The-Most-Wanted-Girl di suatu majalah edisi khusus. Tak hanya wajah cantik yang ia miliki. Ia juga memiliki otak yang cerdas. Saat umur 20 tahun, Hermione telah lulus di Universitasnya. Selain itu, ia lulus dengan nilai cum laude. Harvard University salah satu Unuversitas yang terkenal di Inggris dan di dunia inilah menjadi tempat gadis ini menuntut ilmu. Ia sendiri mengambil jurusan Kedokteran. Bersama dengan sahabatnya, Ginny Weasley. Seorang perempuan berambut merah terang. Dan mereka sama-sama mendapatkan nilai _cum laude._

Mungkin, ia adalah perempuan yang sangat beruntung se-Britania Raya. Bahkan seluruh dunia. Uangnya malah melebihi dari pemeran utama "Harry Potter". Bahkan, tahun ini Hermione ingin menggeluti bidang tarik suara. Banyak yang bilang suaranya sangat lembut dan juga merdu. Kini, ia tengah melakukan proses perekaman. Dan mungkin dalam beberapa bulan lagi, ia akan mengeluarkan single terbaru dirinya.

Kini, umurnya memasuki 22 tahun. Karirnya semakin cemerlang semenjak ia membintangi Film 'Harry Potter'. Film yang bertajukan tentang penyihir cilik. Film yang ia mainkan sejak kecil. Sejak kecil pula Hermione bergabung dalam dunia ini, yang mengantarkannya menjadi Bintang. Ia mengawali karirnya umur 8 tahun. Saat itu, wajahnya sering muncul di setiap iklan-iklan. Mulai dari iklan, susu, makanan ringan, dan masih banyak lainnya. Di umur sembilan tahun ia memulai untuk berperan sebagai 'Hermione Granger di dalam film Harry Potter. Cukup aneh. Nama yang digunakan adalah nama aslinya. Seperti layaknya Hermione, pemeran lainnya juga menggunakan nama asli mereka. Di sini, Hermione berperan sebagai cewek yang kutu buku. Tak sulit untuk memerankannya. Di kehidupan nyata Hermione memang di kenal sebagai cewek yang kutu buku. Bahkan, temannya menjuluki dirinya "Mrs Know it All".

.

Chapter 1

"**Jumped in the cab, here i am for the first time**  
**Look to my right, and i see the Hollywood sign**  
**This is all so crazy,everybody seems so famous**"

( Miley Cyrus ~ Party in the USA )

Hermione sudah biasa dengan ini semua. Perlakuan yang mewah dan segala yang ia kenakan mewah. Seperti saat ini, ia turun dari Limousine putih. Dress-nya menjuntai di atas karpet merah yang terhampar panjang disisinya terdapat penghalang yang memisahkan dirinya dengan para penggemarnya. Teriakan dan isakan menjadi backsound saat Hermione berjalan di atas Red Carpet. Rambut ikalnya ia gulung ringan dengan menyisahkan beberapa helai yang membingkai cantik parasnya. Ia sengaja untuk tidak menggunakan riasan wajah pada mukanya. Ia hanya memakai Lipstick merah terang. Dress emas yang ia kenakan berkelap-kelip menyilaukan mata.

Jepret,.,. Jepret..,.,

Terdengar suara Kamera. Tak hanya satu melainkan ribuan. Blitz dari kamera itu mengalahi kilauan Dress yang ia kenakan. Hermione sempat mengambil beberapa pose. Tersenyum, melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada halayak umum. Bahkan, Hermione menyempatkan untuk bersalaman dengan fansnya itu.

Hermione memegangi dan mengangkat dressnya saat hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke atas anak tangga yang masih tertutup oleh karpet merah. Menampakkan high heels senada dengan dress-nya.

Mobil Limousine Hermione bergerak maju digantikan dengan Maserati hitam. Pintu pengemudi terbuka menampilkan pria dengan rambut acak-acakan. Mata emerald yang sangat indah. Ia memutari mobilnya. Dan membuka pintu penumpang di sebelahnya lagi. Pintu mobilnya terbuka, menampilkan seorang perempuan bersurai merah. Ia memakai dress selutut berwarna merah muda dan memakai flat shoes senada dengan dress. Tangan kanannya memegan tangan sang kekasih. Satunya yang lain memegang wristlet putih. Sorakan menggelegar menyambut mereka berdua.

.

Ia memasuki ruangan yang menjadi tempat pemutaran perdana Harry Potter yang ketujuh. Tepatnya masih part 1. Hermione menempati kursi di dekat para sahabtnya. Ronald Weasley dan Pansy Parkinson. Hermione duduk di samping Pansy. Yang ngomong-ng9mong mereka pacaran. Maksudnya, Ron dan Pansy. Dari kejauhan, Hermione dapat melihat siluet Harry dan Ginny mendekat. Ia tersenyum kepada mereka berdua.

Hermione melihat lampu dimatikan. Dengan sesegara, Hermione memperbaiki posisi duduk Hermione. Layar hitam yang ada dihadapannya berubah menunjukkan adegan pertama dalam Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Mata Hermione menatap lekat di mana adegan Hermione menghilangkan ingatan Kedua orangtuanya. Ia tak menyangka actingnya sangat natural. Begitu pula adegan lainnya.

.

Seorang pria berwajah tirus dengan kulit yang pucat tengah memandang koran yang ada di hadapannya. Bibir yang kecil berwarnakan merah menyala itu menyunggingkan senyuman. Wajah tampannya semakin mempesona di terpa sinar keemasan sore hari. Siapa lagi, jika bukan Draco Malfoy. Seorang pebisnis muda yang sukses. Ia menekuni karirnya di bidang per-Pakaian. Ia memiliki brand name sendiri untuk bisnis yang ia kelola. Malfoy's. Salah satu butik yang terkenal di New York. Dan kebanyakan digandrungi oleh Sosialita yang ada di New York. Dan Draco sendirilah yang menjadi modelnya. Hebat, bukan?

Matanya berkilat-kilat nakal memandangi headline yang ada di koran tersebut. Hermione Granger. Teman lama Draco. Atau setidaknya begitulah. Wajahnya masih seperti dulu. Cantik dan memukau. Selalu begitu. Draco masih mengingat senyum itu. Senyum yang Hermione sunggingkan di koran itu. Selalu memukau. Dan berhasil membuat Draco jatuh cinta kepadanya. Tujuh tahun telah berlalu. Dan Draco masih mempunyai rasa itu.

Ia tak perlu repot-repot untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Karena, ia tahu. Cepat atau lambat ia akan melupakannya. Namanya cinta monyet. Tapi, semakin berjalannya waktu, ia semakin sulit untuk melupakannya.

Dan sekarang, Draco tak dapat menahannya lagi. Ia tidak boleh menghindar lagi dari Hermione. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia tidak boleh melarikan diri ke luar negeri lagi. Sudah cukup bagi Draco hidup jauh dari keluarganya. Dan menjadi orang asing di antara ribuan orang. Ia harus kembali ke London secepatnya. Lima bulan lagi ulang tahun Hermione. Dan Draco ingin saat itu menyatakan perasaan yang ia pendam selama ini. Sekaligus untuk membuka cabang butik-nya di London.

Draco kini tengah melipat koran yang ada di tangannya. Sebelum itu Draco memotong foto Hermione yang ada di sana. Kekanak-kanakan? Ia tahu. Malahan, ia dapat melihat foto Hermione di internet. Atau dimana pun. Tapi, Draco menyukai Hermione di foto itu.

Setelah melipatnya, dan memasukkannya ke dalam laci meja.

Pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sekretasinya. Astoria melangkah maju.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Draco padanya.

Perempuan bersurai kecoklatan itu menjawab, "Masih ada pemotretan yang harus anda lakukan, sir" katanya begitu sopan dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Baiklah" ucapnya pada akhir.

Ia mengambil jasnya. Lalu keluar menuju ruang pemotretan.

.

Jadwal Hermione sangatlah padat. Tapi, dirinya selalu menyempatkan diri untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Seperti saat ini, ia tengah duduk di tengah flatnya. Tepatnya di sofa putih panjang yang menghadap TV. Di sampingnya jendela besar menampilkan pemandangan Kota London saat malam. Hermione sendiri tidak berniat untuk menutup kain hordennya. Tangannya memegang se-ember Ice cream. Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi memegangi sendok yang ia kenakan untuk menyuapi dirinya. Matanya terpaku pada jendela besar itu. Kerlap-kerlip lampu malam hari membuat hatinya tenang. Sangat indah, sehingga membuat dirinya lupa akan waktu. Cukup lama ia memandanginya.

Hermione merasa bosan dengan semua ini. Ia menyalakan TV. Ia menekan-nekan remote control. Mencari-cari channel yang menampilkan acara Fashion atau semacamnya.

Layar TV menampakkan kota yang sangat indah. Kerlap-kerlip lampunya sangat memukau. Menandingi keindahan London. _The City That Never Sleep_. Julukan kota itu.

New York City. Gumamnya dalam hati.

Tak hanya indah melainkan kota itu juga memiliki kenangan tersendiri baginya. Dan mungkin tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Otaknya mengulang kejadian saat itu.

_26 Desember, 2010. Manhattan, New York._

Hermione berbalutkan mantel dan sepatu boot yang bertengger dikakinya tengah berjalan cepat di antara kerumunan orang di jalan utama yang ada di Manhattan. Times Square selalu dipadati oleh orang yang berlalu lalang. Musim salju tak berpengaruh apa-apa bagi mereka.

Hermione berdesak-desakan di antara banyaknya orang. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, alhasil membuatnya tersambar orang. Tak cuma satu kali. Tapi, sudah beberapa kali. Dan untuk yang ini, hampir membuat dirinya tersandung.

"Ouch!" Erang Hermione kesakitan. Bahunya sakit di sambar pria itu.

Mungkin mendengar Hermione menjerit kesakitan, pria itu membalikkan badannya. Tak peduli banyaknya orang.

"Maaf" ucapnya.

Hermione merasa kenal dengan suara itu. Tapi, entah di mana ia pernah mendengarnya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya memandangi pria di hadapannya ini. Yang pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah matanya. Iris yang sangat indah. Batinnya.

Mata yang beririskan kelabu itu bertemu pandang dengan mata hazel miliknya.

.

Seseorang yang persis tengah berada di layar TV sekarang.

.

~Motherlode

* * *

Review please?

Don't be a silent reader, yah.

Dan jangan malu-malu untuk mengkritiknya. Mind to review?

Maaf juga jikalau ceritanya GAJE ^^ ㈳3㈳5


End file.
